Baggage
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: In all of Hiyori's life, she never met a man like Yato. Funny, dorky, kind of crazy at times, but most of all he was very perceptive. She had definitely grown close to the blue eyed man.. Close enough to even get herself into his messes. "If you even think about touching one hair on her head, I'll hunt down." "Who am I to judge you, Yato?" [Yatori] /AU/ Rating may change later.


_._

_._

**_._**

**_Baggage_**

**_._**

_._

_._

_**.../There are no coincidences in the world we live in/...**_

Hiyori sighed as she looked at the massive travel timetable knowing that her flight had been canceled for the fourth time. _Can't they make up their minds already? God damn polar vortexes!_

Dragging her suitcase along with her, the brunette in a nice bundled outfit of a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a black coat all over it, and her favorite pink scarf around her neck.

_Now I'll never make to Kofuku's wedding! __Yukine-kun has to announce to the hospital about the new rules, and I need coffe-_

Turning the corner, Hiyori slammed into someone bumping her nose next to theirs. Stumbling backwards, Hiyori said while holding her nose, "S-sorry!"

"It's okay. I wasn't looking, Is your nose okay?" The brunette looked up to the man who had a very attractive voice. She noticed his eyes first they were cyan or at least something close to it. His attire was peculiar, nothing but a black jersey, matching pants, and what looked like a torn white scarf around his neck.

"Uh yeah. Thank you. If you don't mind me asking… Aren't you cold in that? I mean it's like below zero since Tuesday."

"No not really." Hiyori frowned, "Are you sure? No cup of coffee?"

"I would take you up on your offer…. Do you if flight 265 is cancelled?" Hiyori smiled, "It's delayed, and also happens to be my flight back."

The man matched her smile, "Then I think I will join you for some coffee."

A couple of minutes for ordering a mocha cappuccino and a black coffee, the duo sat down. Introducing themselves, Hiyori found out that his name was Yato and he was coming back to visit his sister. He has a fond love for Capypa and cats.

"So you work as a doctor?" Hiyori looked up from her coffee. "How could you tell?" Yato pointed to her hands, "You've got a surgeon's hands."

Hiyori glanced down to her hands. "Oh, then what you work as Yato?"

"I," he paused as if to debate on whether to tell the brunette, Hiyori opened her mouth to take back the question when he finished, "am a person with a lot of different skills."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I deliver packages, work as a plumber, find lost cats that sort of thing." Hiyori blinked, "That's different… Say ever went to Capypa land? It just opened up."

"No not yet, I've been busy. Although my cousin went there with her kids. Do you want to go to Capypa land?"

Hiyori nodded, "Yeah, do you want to come with me?"

Yato rubbed the back of his beck before grinning, "It's better than going to alone right?"

They continued to talk for another hour before the duo heard on the intercom that their plane was ready to go. Discarding their paper cups they went to the check in. Hiyori asked, "Is your seat a window or a column?"

"A window." Yato replied as the duo made their way to the airplane through the tunnel. Once they got to the entrance Hiyori said, "I guess I'll see you later, Yato."

"You too, Hiyori." He nodded before going off to search for his seat. Hiyori did the same only to see Yato there putting his bag into the upper compartment.

"This has to be a _coincidence,_ right?"

"Only fate knows."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_She's ordinary._ Yato thought as he turned to see Hiyori leaning against his arm, dozing off into a nap. _That's good right? Hiyori's living a safe life…. Should I continue to see her after this flight? Maybe I'll see her around town…. _

"Would you like anything sir?" A flight attendant asked Yato who replied, "One black coffee and how long till we land?"

"In fifteen minutes." The attendant hands him a cup of black coffee as Yato gestured to the sleeping brunette, "Then a cappuccino for the lady next to me."

"Of course, sir." The attendant gave him on of those cheeky grins before going to the front to the exclusive cappuccino machine. Returning with the cup of cappuccino, she handed it to Yato who thanked her. Moments later after landing, Yato felt Hiyori stir and said, "Hiyori. Hiyori!"

"Hm… Yato?" Hiyori yawned before stretching her arms.

"We're here sleepyhead." said Yato with a chuckle before Hiyori immediately standing up instinctively touching her mouth, eyes glued to the wet spot on his jersey. Hiyori sputtered, "Sorry! Uh-"

_As if she could make the day any brighter._ Yato thought with a laugh seeing as how panicked she was, "It's okay. I'll wash it when I get home."

"Oh okay. Um I hope I didn't uh cause you any discomfort." Hiyori said while opening the compartment above their seats.

"Hiyori it's fine really. I would have slept too with the heater they had on." Yato went beside Hiyori who frowned trying to reach her suitcase, reaching for her suitcase Yato handed her suitcase and the warm cappuccino in his other hand as the brunette accepted both items. Yato said, "So do I get a phone number with this?"

"Maybe," Hiyori took her phone, "What yours?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku tackled her maid of honour to the ground as her fiancee followed in suit pulling his beautiful troublemaker off of Hiyori who got up dusting off some dirt. "Hi Kofuku-san. Daikoku-san."

"Did you wear the heels I gave you?" The pink haired woman asked as her soon to be husband nodded in reply. Hiyori froze. She had completely forgotten about that. "Uh no?"

Kofuku whined, "Whhyyyy?"

"Because I was at a conference?" Hiyori said while the trio entered the couple's apartment.

"You could still wear heels, Hiyorinnn!"

"You know I don't wear heels!"

"For me?" Hiyori tried to look anywhere but her best friend, because she had that look. That look with the sparkly puppy eyes, and when Hiyori heard a sniffle. "Okay I'll wear the heels!"

"You're not just going to wear them, Hiyorin. You're going to eat sleep and breath in them!" Koufuku demanded as Hiyori inched back nodding quickly. _There goes her bridezilla mode._

After another hour of chatting with Kofuku, the pink haired bride handed Hiyori a light pink chiffon bridesmaid dress and the location of wedding chapel.

"Be there before eight, we have a lot to do." Hiyori nodded before leaving for work.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Father he's returned." greeted a woman with short black hair in a white kimono.

"Really?" The clink of glass against the table accompanied the man's playful voice.

"Shall I greet him?" suggested the woman.

"No, not yet. Let's wait, dear." chuckled the man

"Why?" She really didn't need to ask him, for she already knew the answer.

"Because the longer we leave him, the more he starts to get to connect with other people."

"The more satisfaction we get when we tear it apart from him." The woman finished

"Exactly." The man stood up from his chair looking out of the tall building to see the city, where all the games would begin.

**.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"One whiskey." ordered Yato as he sat next to one of his friends at a bar

"So what brings you back in town?" asked his friend before ordering another bottle of vodka.

"My sister's wedding. I'll probably stay for a while. How's it going with you, still working at that hospital as an intern?" His friend nodded, "I'm a resident now. How's your business?"

"It's stable enough now…. I met someone today."

"Where?"

"At the airport."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Kofu- woah." said Hiyori as she entered the bride's room wearing her one shoulder knee high pink chiffon dress. In all the years that Hiyori had known the energetic woman….. Hiyori knew how outlandish Kofuku could be, even on the woman's wedding day she could still be very unexpected.

The dark pink haired woman had on a long strapless light pink dress and over the dress was a pale lilac Chantilly lace. Hiyori just stood there stating, "You're wearing pink."

"Yeah."

"And purple." Kofuku nodded. Hiyori wanted to smack herself. "Okay, it's looks great on you. Need anything?"

"Food."

"No!" Kofuku's sister, Bishamon otherwise known as Bisha turned to Hiyori saying, "Not until the party. It took me hours to fit her into this dress, Hiyori-san!"

"I'm hungry! Hiyorinn!"

"Hiyori-san." Hiyori backed away under their piercing gazes. _Runs in the family._ "Okay! Okay!"

The doctor quickly dug into her purse, handing Kofuku her pack of strawberry gum. "You can chew on this in the meantime."

Her eyes glanced to Bishamon, "This is fine right? Until the party."

The blonde nodded, "Sorry, it's my first time doing this kind of thing."

"It's fine."

"By the way Hiyorin, how many times have you done this now?"

"It's my third time-" Hiyori felt her phone vibrate, looking at the phone screen the bridesmaid sighed. "Sorry I gotta take this. Work."

Bishamon and Kofuku nodded as Hiyori answered while opening the door, "Hello?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Kofuku?"

"_Yatty, where are you?_"

"Yes, I'm coming. Traffic's horrible today. It looks like I'll be there in an hour. What time is the wedding again?"

"_It's starting in five minutes you idiot!_" Yato cursed loudly before handing the taxi driver a fifty, "Shit! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Quickly getting out of the car, Yato made a run on the sidewalk thinking. _They're both going to kill me!_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hiyori's feet were killing her during the ceremony. The pain started when Tenjin, Kofuku's grandpa walked Kofuku down the aisle. Tears were shed as the duo exchanged vows and it was over, she excused herself from Kofuku's side to put some ice over her feet.

The brunette pushed her way through the crowd making it to the tables her feet wobbled before she heard a snap and immediately tumbled over.

"What the-?" Hiyori glanced to her heels seeing her right heel snap into two. "No!"

"Need any help?" Hiyori looked up her eyes widened as her voice voiced out her surprise, "Yato?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The wedding party was bustling with music and conversations as the wedding couple was attended by their family and friends.

"Is Yatty here yet?" asked Kofuku at the table

"Yeah I saw him at the buffet table a while ago."

"Bisha try not to kill him." said Kofuku cheerfully to her sister next to her.

"Wha- I know that! As long as I don't see him, I'm fine, Kofuku!" sputtered out Bishamon as the newlywed trailed off with a smile, "If you say so…"

"So where is the lazy bum now?" Bishamon asked with her arms folded with together.

"With Kazuma as far as I can see." replied Daikoku as Bishamon narrowed her eyes, "Doing what?"

"Talking while pigging out." replied Dakoku as everyone in the circle sighed. _As expected of_ **him**_._

"Want me to go get him?" Kofuku nodded as her husband made his way to go get the man. It was densely crowded, but Daikoku made it to his best man and brother-in-law. "Ya- Where's Yato?"

"Eh?" Kazuma turned around, "He was here a second ago."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Yato exchanged his jersey in for a tuxedo with a blue tie with his hand extended. Taking his hand, Hiyori stood upright. "Why- how- uh hi?"

"Hi yourself." Yato glanced down wincing at her feet, "That looks painful. Going to get some ice?"

"Yeah, I might as well go barefoot."

"People would step on your feet. I got an idea!" Without a second thought Yato bent down sweeping Hiyori into a bridal style carry. the brunette's face was completely red as she noticed a few curious glances towards them, "Wha- What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the kitchen for some ice." replied Yato who frowned at the tables and guests blocking his way to the kitchen. "Hm…We can't go through the crowd, or the tables…..The only way there is the dancefloor!"

"What? No!" It was too late for Hiyori as Yato carried her onto the dancefloor in the middle of a slow song. He laughed, "Try not to facekick anyone!"

As if the brunette in his arms couldn't get even redder. "This is a dancefloor aren't we supposed to be dancing?!"

"We are dancing, Hiyori!" Yato twirled her around as couples who were dancing near them ducked before glaring at them some even shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

"This isn't dancing!" Hiyori screamed as Yato said, "Well technically it is. Your arms are around my neck and I'm holding you."

"That's-"

"So you're not enjoying this? At all?"

"….A little bit." Yato grinned as he stopped. The two were already off of the dancefloor and heading to the kitchen. Yato settled Hiyori onto the stainless counter top of the kitchen table before looking around for some ice. "Thanks Yato, for helping me."

"Any time." Yato opened the fridge to find a big bulky bag of ice. Taking it out he said, "Think this is good enough?"

"That's a bit too much. Say do you know the happy couple out there? I'm friends with the bride."

"I'm the bride's brother."

"Seriously? You're Kofuku's brother? She's never told me about you… Wait which brother are you? Older? Younger?"

"I'm her younger brother by a year." Yato poured ice into a small bag before placing it onto her ankle.

"Wow…" Hiyori breathed out as the wave of coldness hit her skin numbing the pain slowly, "It's amazing how I've never met you before."

"Right? Kofuku babbles to me about her friends."

"…..Do you want anything?"

"Why?" Hiyori rubbed the back of her neck, "Payback for this."

"Then… Can you cook?" Hiyori paused to think. It had been a while since she cooked, but…. "Yeah. I can. Is your diet mainly composed of cup noodles and junk food?"

"Kind of?" Hiyori frowned, "Well… I can teach you a few easy recipes. How about Friday?"

"Friday's good." Yato held up the ice bag. "It looks okay. What do you think, doctor?"

Hiyori looked down, "It's fine now. Ah, we should go before Kofuku notices we're missing."

"Right."

The two smiled while pushing the doors to the ballroom until they heard a sickening familiar sweet voice that beckoned for the hairs on their necks to stand up straight. "_**Yatty.**_"

Chills ran through the duo's bodies as they faced Kofuku who had her arms crossed and the aura that she radiating was simply _deadly_. The room was silent as Yato gulped, "Hey Kofuku."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Episode 11...I died of all the yatori moments, and the preview of the final episode... I'm seeing it all over tumblr. **

******I hope you guys all enjoyed this, and review if you guys have any comments, suggestions, questions, stuff like that!**


End file.
